Busking
by electro-budgie
Summary: As always the Doctor has to be the best at everything...song is, the kooks:seaside


**_AN: a slightly pointless but fluffy oneshot. I asked my brother to give me things to include in story, he said: heinz tomato soup, cornettos, the seaside and busking. so alas, here is the story!_**

* * *

It was only as the Doctor sat in the street tunefully strumming his trusty guitar, which he hadn't played for years, he realised that he really would do anything for Rose. They had been passing a busker in a subway when Rose had said how she always admired buskers for having the courage to just sit on the street and share their music with the public. The Doctor had immediately begun to tell her about his busking days while stranded on the planet Trudenspalia, this explanation had somehow ended with him attempting to prove to her that he was in fact the best busker in existence. So here he was… 

Rose sat in the TARDIS awaiting the inevitably triumphant return of the Doctor, she knew he probably was good at busking just as he was good at just about everything else that she knew of, bored of doing nothing she decided to go and find him.

Passers-by were incredibly stingy when it came to offerings, so far he had been thrown a few coppers and a tin of Heinz tomato soup. Much less generous on Earth than on Trudenspalia, where he was handed gold bars in the street. He beamed as he saw a blonde headed figure appear on the corner, but carried on playing…and singing.

Rose heard the Doctor singing as she stood on the corner listening, Cornettos in hand…

"_D'ya want to go to the seaside, _

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go, _

_I fell in love at the seaside; she handled my charm with time and slight of hand."_

As the Doctor sang he was thinking of Rose, he watched her walk down the road with the cornettos and couldn't help but smile…

"_But I'm just trying to love you  
any kind of way,  
But I find it hard to love you, girl  
when you're far away"_

Rose thought the Doctor looked adorable strumming his guitar; she'd always had a thing for musicians. He had even changed out of his smart pinstripe suit in favour of scruffy jeans and a t-shirt so he looked the part. She had never imagined him to be a Kooks fan mind, but she remembered the time they had been to the seaside, as he had run to the sea like an excited child in his swimshorts. As he finished the song she looked down at his pile of coppers and one tin of soup… "Soup for tea then?"

"Depends if that cornetto's for me or some other guy…so am I a good busker or what?"

"Well, maybe you are…but yeah the cornetto is for you" she smiled at him as he put down his guitar and took the cornetto.

"Peas and rice! You got strawberry, I love strawberry!" the Doctor enthusiastically congratulated Rose on her choice of flavour.

"Ah, you see I remembered how much you loved them that time we went to the beach."

The Doctor started to get up, and Rose held her hand out to help him. Shoving the coppers and tin into her bag as the Doctor grabbed his guitar, the pair walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS as they begun to eat their ice creams. On the way back Rose noticed a busker, and gave him all the money the Doctor had earned as he played his music.

"Hey you can't just go giving away my earnings!" the Doctor whispered indignantly as they walked away.

"Ah, but I kept the soup, that's probably the most useful thing. Besides that guy has probably got a mansion and a wealthy family waiting for him at home."

As they reached the TARDIS the Doctor unlocked the door as they trudged inside. Throwing the guitar down with a thud and tuneless groan from the instrument, the Doctor headed for the landing. "Best go change out of these clothes."

"Aww but I like you in jeans and t-shirt"

"And you don't like me normally?"

"Of course I like you normally, but can you do me a favour?"

"And what would this favour be?"

"Can you just read me what it says on the screen up there?" Rose actually didn't know or care what was on the screen; she just wanted to see the Doctor with his glasses on.

"Okay" the Doctor pulled out his glasses and quickly put them on. "Dunno why you want to see it now…"

"I just like your glasses" Rose waited hesitantly for his reaction.

"Did you just ask me to do that so you could see my glasses?" he grinned at her in a teasing way.

"Maybe, hey shall we go somewhere nice tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow being after you've slept, hmm I don't know, might be a bit domestic…"

Rose looked at him with a pleading look. "Please…"

"So Rose, D'ya want to go to the seaside?"

"You're so predictable!"

The pair started laughing as the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, and decided to teach her a lesson. He gently pressed his lips to hers, as she started to respond he pulled back… "Never call me predictable Miss Tyler!"

* * *

**_Like it? hate it? really i would have put it up here either way xD don't forget to review! as so many people say, reviews are love! _**


End file.
